Ultor the Unbreakable
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810148 |no = 8402 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 204 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 32, 38, 44, 83 |normal_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 90 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 83 |bb_distribute = 2, 3, 2, 3, 90 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 86 |sbb_distribute = 5, 6, 4, 5, 80 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 83 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 83 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 90 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 83 |ubb2_distribute = 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 90 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = At the forefront of Athensphere's military might stood the demi-gods' champion, Ultor. Under his leadership, Athensphere's army knew no defeat. He brought victory after victory, his name striking fear into the hearts of his enemies. However, everything changed at the dawn of the Augmentation Wars. Gazia's Iron Army was like nothing Athensphere has ever faced before. The mechanical beasts outnumbered and overpowered Athensphere's mighty legions, and eventually succeeded at wearing down the beast that was Ultor himself. Based on the record retrieved from the mysterious land that emerged from the Void Rift, additional information about Athensphere and its denizens was revealed. Athensphere's champion, Ultor, revels in war and combat. He thrived on violence and destruction, showing no mercy to any who stood in his way. Ultor was noted to be a competent commander in battle and was not one who would fall victim to cheap tricks. He favoured employing shock and awe tactics, preferring to take the initiative to strike at the enemy at their weakest and overwhelming them with superior firepower. It didn't come as a big surprise when Ultor was revealed to be an advocate of world domination. He believed in the superiority of the demi-gods and honestly believed that they deserved to be the rulers of Grand Gaia. It was only because of his unwavering loyalty to Zedus that he backed down to support his lord's desire to guide Athensphere to an age of peace and prosperity. |summon = While I still draw breath, our enemies will know no peace. Glory be to Lord Zedus! Glory be to Athensphere! |fusion = Every foe I cut down, I do it in the name of my people. My mind is without doubt, my conscience is clear. And that... is power! |evolution = |hp_base = 5775 |atk_base = 2625 |def_base = 2300 |rec_base = 1785 |hp_lord = 8250 |atk_lord = 3750 |def_lord = 3285 |rec_lord = 2550 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 44 |ls = General of Athensphere |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def, 100% boost to max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate, considerably boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, considerably boosts Def relative to relative to lost HP, enormously boosts critical damage, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge & 15% damage reduction |lsnote = 0.8% Atk boost relative to remaining HP, 0.8% Def boost relative to lost HP, 200% crit damage & fills 6-10 BC |bb = Champion's Furor |bbdescription = 5 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Taunt and greatly boosts own Def for 1 turns, boosts damage reduction when guarding for 1 turn, 15% damage reduction from all elemental types for 1 turn, adds probable evasion for 1 turn & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 1 turn |bbnote = 600% + 900% * HP / max HP, 300% Taunt Def, 15% guard mitigation, 25% chance to evade attacks & fills 10-13 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 5 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 50 |bbmultiplier = 600 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Champion's Onslaught |sbbdescription = 5 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), massive Fire attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction & hugely boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 220% parameter boost, 60% Crit rate, 110% Def to Atk, 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60% & 150% Crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 5 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |ubb = Champion's Edict |ubbdescription = 9 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 100% damage reduction for 4 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 4 turns, enormously boosts own Atk, Def for 4 turns, high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack & enormously boosts critical damage for 4 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 500% parameter boost, 60% Crit rate, 250% self parameter boost, 80% chance to resist 1 KO attack & 500% Crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 9 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 9 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 18 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |ubb2_sp = true |dbb = Rally for Athensphere |synergy = Nova |bondunit = Aurelia the Ascended |dbbdescription = 60 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, critical hit rate, critical damage, own Atk, Def, own max HP for all allies, 100% damage reduction, fully restores HP, 80% KO resistance, 80% raises allies from KO & activates Light barrier |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 30 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 30 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 30 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 30 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = General's Mandate |esitem = Obrim |esdescription = 50% boost to Atk, Def, max HP and greatly boosts critical damage when Obrim is equipped, 10% damage reduction from normal attacks for all allies, resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 35%& 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |esnote = 100% crit damage & reduces damage after 20,000 damage taken |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Frontier Rift Bazaar - 8,000 Rift Tokens |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates Spark damage |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Negates critical and elemental damage |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Allows BB effects to last for 2 turns |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds 9 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (or probable 5-10% damage of foes' max HP) to UBB |omniskill5_3_note = 50% chance to deal max HP damage |omniskill5_4_sp = 10 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds great boost to max HP effect to BB |omniskill5_4_note = 30% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 10 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds Taunt and hugely boost own Def for 1 turn effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 300% Def |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds slight boost to critical damage of Fire types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 50% boost |notes = |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Ultor5 }}